the end of the world
by armizzle
Summary: HE JUST BIT HIM!


THE END OF THE WORLD

PROLOQUE

(London, England)

"He just bit him, took a chunk right out of his neck". "Dad, are you hearing this, a man on the news said that a man bit into a man's neck, taking a huge chunk out his neck. He said that the man looked craze and, and, decayed. Like if he were dead." the boy's father was washing the dishes. "What", "yeah, he said that a man bit into another mans neck. The man that was bitten was hospitalized, then died, but then he came back to life and did the same to the nurses and doctors. The other was taking into custody but he attacked the police officers at the police station." "Ah, that's all nonsense Jimmy, no man attacks another man by biting him in the neck, ha, must have been one of those bloody gays." " ha, you're probably right dad, eye, do you know when mum is coming home, she's been gone for awhile." "she should be-, Mary, is that you". The boys father walked to the front door, drying his hands as he walked. "Mary, what's wrong why are you staring at me like that, love, what's wrong with your skin, why is it-, jimmy was still watching TV when his father let out a shriek. Jimmy looked back, frighten, he saw his mother on top of his father, biting him all over, taking chunks out of his skin. "MUM", jimmy's mom looked up at jimmy, and started to run at him, jimmy's eyes grew, then he jumped up and ran to the kitchen. As he grabbed a kitchen knife, his mother pulled him to the floor. She slammed her jaws shut over and over trying to bite jimmy. Jimmy finally threw her off and stabbed her in the head with the knife he had in his hands. He stood up breathing heavily. He looked to where his father laid, but he wasn't there. Jimmy looked around but he didn't see him. Then he heard breathing on the back of his neck. As he turned around slowly, his father jumped on him, biting him over and over again.

CHAPTER 1

Michael Rivera is a 17 year old boy living in Winter Springs, Florida. He goes to Winter Springs High School. He's quarterback for the high school football team. Michael has a girlfriend named Stacy. His best friend name is Terrell. Michael lives in the time 2010. By this time the Creeper virus has consumed most of the world. The Creeper virus was created by all chemicals and gases being polluted into the air. The virus first broke out in London, England killing little of it's population and turning the rest into flesh eating zombies. When England's government tried to contain the virus, it failed. It then spread to Sweden, Denmark, Germany, and Norway, consuming all of Europe in a matter of weeks. Russia was the last country to be consumed because they called marshal law. Everyone had a curfew, but some one got into the country with the virus, and soon Russia was among the other countries consumed by the virus. The Creeper virus consumes it's host by spreading through there veins, then to there brain killing them. The host seems to be dead, but then reanimates and attacks anyone near by, restarting the cycle. The virus can get into someone by open cuts, or by getting bit. If a infected is killed in front of you and there blood gets into your mouth, eyes or any open cuts and wound, you will be dead and transformed in a matter of hours. But if you are bit, you will die then transform with 15 minutes. Since the virus broke out in London in 2008, by the time it finally hit the United States in 2009, the undead increased widely. The U.S called for an all out Zombie war. Canada was easily overran by undead and Mexico as an undead country. No one was left, except flesh eating monsters.. The U.S suffered by loosing most of it's border states. If you weren't infected you were relocated under government control. The U.S lost 44 of it's states in the summer of 2009, 4 month's after the virus came to the U.S. During the zombie war, the U.S had another civil war. This happened because half of the non- infected states didn't want to be relocated and the other half thought that it would be a good idea. Also the states who didn't want to be relocated, thought it was time for a new president, and that the new president should take this time to take control of the world. The other states thought that they were crazy, that in a time like this with all the fighting against the undead, that someone would want to do this. So the R.O.W.D (Renaissance of World Domination) ,the states who wanted control over the world plunged into war with the other states. The president was almost killed by one of the rebels. The war lasted for about a week or two. The R.O.W.D lost. The remaining of the group fled deep into the everglades and formed little colonies. The government let them stay there, if the R.O.W.D agreed to stay out the governments way. During the civil war Chinas population was being consumed by the undead and they couldn't get in contact with the U.S because they were in war with themselves. Three quarters of Chinas population was infected. The U.S lost all alliance and backup from other countries. Two attempts were sent by China to give supplies and backup to the U.S, but both failed. The first was sent by plane, but Korea shot it down because they weren't getting any help. China didn't react because they had little to loose if they to battle with Korea. The second was sent by ship. The ship was filled with gun powder, food, and all kind of supplies. The ship landed on a little island to get food for the crew. When the crew stepped on the beach, about 70 undead came running out of the forest. They attacked the crew. Only 15, arrived to the U.S on a raft. The ship was blown up because the Chinese men wanted to kill the undead that killed their friends. All the food, supplies, and ammo was lost in the fire. Out of the 15 Chinese men that arrived in the U.S, 6 were found to be infected from being exposed to undead blood, and they were immediately shot, one hanged himself while awaiting to be sent home, and the others were sent back to China. Famine was a big problem in the U.S now. But the worst was yet to come.

CHAPTER 2

The place where Michael was relocating to was suffering from lack of food also. people were dropping dead left and right from starvation. Michael was lucky because his dad was put in the army to fight against the undead. So Michael and his mom get some extra food from the camps leaders since his father is one the brave men fighting in the army. Terrell and Stacy were relocated to the same camp where Michael stays. So Michael and his mom give Terrell and his family some of the extra food they get, and the same to Stacy and her family. One night Michael, Stacy and Terrell snuck out of there little houses and met up with some new kids they met. They hurried into the woods. They do this to get away from all the war stress. Deep, deep in the woods is a cabin that all the teenagers go to hangout and relax. In the cabin the kids talk and have some kind of fun. While everyone was chilling, Michael took Stacy to a little stream and talked to her. He said that if anything were to happen to him that he wanted her to leave the camp. He wanted her to escape and go up north, to Alaska or something. She said no I will never go anywhere without you. No, he said, if anything happens to me do as I said, in my house there's a little blue chest under my bed. There's some money, but not a lot, take it all and get out, take my mom and Terrell, save whoever you can. Why are you telling me this, Stacy said. My mother and I have been hearing from my father that the zombie threat is growing. If the zombies reach us and I don't make it out do as I said, alright. Alright. Alright, said Stacy. They hugged and kissed. As they were kissing a bright light shot up into the air. It was a flare. Michael and Stacy thought the camps guards had found the cabin. One rule about the camp is that you cannot be out past curfew, which was 6 p.m., before the sun went down. Michael and Stacy were walking back to the cabin when they notice that the flare didn't come from the camps guards. Michael pulled Stacy down to the ground. Hey what was that for, she said. Look, Michael said, those black vans, those aren't the camp guards vans. They have big red letters on it, its says R.O.W.D. Michael and his mother heard about this group. There the group that fled into the everglades after the second civil war. Its said that these men go around kidnapping kids from around 7 to 16 years old. They are doing this because the R.O.W.D wants to train the kidnapped kids and force them to fight in there army they are creating. The U.S government have been trying to locate the R.O.W.D, but when they checked the everglades, they were completely gone. The R.O.W.D wants to over throw government and destroy countries that failed containment. When Michael saw his friends being handcuffed and dragged into the vans, he became furious. He turned towards Stacy and grabbed her by the shoulders and said, I have to go save those kids, and find Terrell. No, don't go, Stacy said. I have to, Michael said. There in trouble and I have to help them. Stay here, if I'm not back in 5 to 10 minutes, go back to camp and tell what happened. Stacy was crying, but she agreed and hid behind a log. As Michael was running towards the cabin he stopped and looked back at Stacy. He took a deep breath and kept towards the cabin. When he reached the cabin he waited till the coast was clear to go inside. As he was getting closer to the door he heard gunshots and screaming. Since they were deep in the woods no one could here the gunshots and screaming. As Michael was looking through the cabin window he heard a psst. Michael looked to where the sound was coming from and saw that it was Terrell. He had been shot and was loosing a lot of blood.


End file.
